Matchmaker Yoruichi
by Snowgirl800
Summary: Sequel to May I have this dance? *Makes much more sense if you read that first* Yoruichi decides to pair up two captains together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooo, Soi fon, what do you think of little Byakuya?"

Soi fon looked at her mentor with a questioning gaze, "Why do you ask, Yoruichi-sama?" The cat woman circled Soi fon like a cat about to capture its prey , "Well, I was just thinking you may like him."

Soi fon sputtered but remained under control, "Erm, I-if I may ask Yoruichi-sama, what makes you say that?" Soi fon asked blushing a bit. Yoruichi grinned, "Well, it's just that after the wedding reception Byakuya and you spent some time together…", Soi fon blushed even more.

It was true that after the reception Byakuya and Soi fon were together outside talking. "We were just….talking is all…", she scoffed. Before Yoruichi could question her anymore a hell butterfly came through the window and Soi Fon took the chance the take off.

"Hmph, no fun." the cat woman huffed. Just then, Rukia entered the room, "Excuse me Yoruichi, but I'm looking for Ichigo. Do you know where he went?" "Oh, he's just training downstairs with Kisuke.", an evil thought occurred to Yoruichi, "Oh Rukia~ Could you do a favor for me?"

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER

Soi fon walked down the street with Rukia, "So explain this to me again?" "Well Soi fon-taichou, Yoruichi suggested to go out to dinner, just for fun.", Rukia answered.

They made it to Urahara's shop and entered to find Yoruichi laying down with a thermometer in her mouth.

"Yoruichi-sama! What wrong?", Soi fon asked going by her mentor's side. "Oh, it's nothing. It just seems that I caught something is all.", she coughed. "Do you want me to stay here?", Soi fon asked.

"No, no, Kisuke's here to take care of me, so you go out. It would be a waste of this pretty dress…", Yoruichi said, taking notice of both Soi fon and Rukia's dresses. Rukia wore a light purple strapless dress that flowed to her knees while Soi fon wore a short yellow Chinese dress with leggings underneath.

Yoruichi coughed again, "Anyways, you two go out and have fun for me alright?" Both of them nodded and left.

As soon as they left Yoruichi got up and spat the thermometer out, "Poor little Soi fon, she's so gullible." "My, my, aren't you evil?", Urahara said, entering the room. "Oh yeah, remind me to thank Rukia later."

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER (again)

Rukia and Soi fon finally made their way outside a restaurant spotting two people outside about to enter. "Ichigo? Nii-sama? What are you two doing here?", Rukia asked, fake innocence obviously in her voice, but went unnoticed by Byakuya and Soi fon.

"I could say the same thing for you two, I was just showing Byakuya here around the town." "You're pretty dressed up for that aren't you?", Soi fon asked.

Byakuya was wearing an open white button up shirt with a black v-neck shirt underneath and black dress pants. Ichigo was wearing a red dress shirt with a black jacket and jeans. "I said the same thing too…", Byakuya said nonchalantly.

Before they could question Rukia and Ichigo, they were gone. "I guess we were…" "...Set up? It seems so. Well, we might as well get something to eat since we're here.", Byakuya finished, offering his arm. Soi fon, sensing déjà vu from the reception, hooked her arm around his and went inside.

The two enjoyed their meals and chatted throughout it. Then the two heard laughter and saw Ichigo and Rukia also having dinner on the farther side of the room. "I guess that's where they were…", Soi fon noticed Byakuya's clutched hands.

The two paid for their meal and left and walked back to Urahara's shop. "You really do care about your little sister, don't you, Kuchiki?", Soi fon commented. "Just as much as you care about the cat demon."

"Oh, yeah, um…", So fon mumbled something illegible. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Soi fon tried again. "Still can't here you…", Byakuya said. "I SAID "THANKS FOR THE OTHER NIGHT AT THE RECEPTION" YOU JERK!!!", Soi fon yelled looking flustered.

Byakuya just smirked before replying, "You're not falling for me, are you Soi fon?" Soi fon blushed and punched Byakuya in the arm, "Don't be stupid…"

From the roof a not-sick cat woman giggled. "The flower and the bee, how cute.", she said looking at photos of the two on their 'date' captured by Rukia and Ichigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi: Again?! Why must you make me wear these outfits?!

Me: Sorry -_-;…………..

Bya: ……………

Soi: Don't you have anything to say?! You actually sound kinda charming in this fic and in the last one, which is not like you at all! You're the coldest guy on earth!

Bya: I take offense to that…


End file.
